Lilac Chow Chow
The Lilac Chow Chow is a special variation of Chow Chow originally from Northen China. Also known as Canis Lupus Famillaris, History / Appearnece: This colour of Chow isn’t a recognised colour of Chow due to the lack of pigment. The traditional Chow Chow is one of the oldest breeds of dogs to have originated from wolves, while the Lilac Chow Chow has been selectively bred and first made an appearance in the early 1700’s. The first location where it was seen was in the southern Mongolian city of Ordos. The Lilac Chow Chow is built very sturdy and bulky, with a thick skull and miniature triangular ears that are rounded at the tip. This breed has a very dense coat. The fur is extremely thick and plentiful, giving it a lion like appearance almost as though it has a mane. The particularly purple shaded coat of the Lilac Chow Chow is not considered to part of the official breed standard. Something very special in particular to the Lilac Chow Chow is that it has been tested to have night vision. Given certain circumstances, it is able to perform certain tasks with no visible light inside of a room. This specific variation is noticeable by its long bright purple tongue, unlike its original counterpart. When Lilac Chow Chow’s are born, they have a pink tongue, which slowly darkens to bright purple by the time they are 10 to 15 weeks. This orange-red color can also be seen inside of the Chow’s mouth, but it does retain the purple hue on its lips. Another feature that this variation has is that it’s tails growth is stunted so that it is unable to grow passed the length of 3 in. Another particular trait is that fleas are unable to be attracted to its coat because of the acute scent of phosphorus being let out killing all insects that come into proximity of its mane. Temperament: The Lilac Chow Chow is most commonly used as hunting dogs. They tend to be very wary of new people and can be seen to be very protective of not only its property, but also its owner, and its game catch. People who have owned a Lilac Chow Chow have been known to say they are as fierce as a lion, but as timid as a mouse. They are hunting dogs, but unless they are given a command, they stay very close to its owner. This particular Chow Chow is extremely active. Under its thick mane are refined muscles ready for hunting, they are prone to love large areas to roam around, so the perfect environment would be an area with acres of land. There is no need to entice this specific Chow Chow for its daily workouts. They are always eager unlike their original counterparts, but the do get bored extremely easily and love constant attention. If not taken care of well, this dog can be particularly fond of a certain member of the family, leaving the other members left out fighting for its attention.